Someone To Save Me
by HaveYouEverHeardTheStory
Summary: Last chapter is up, i'm sorry it took so long, enjoy.
1. Monster

RPOV

As I pull into Finn's drive for this party he invited me to and try to control my breathing to just play it cool-I hope Noah's there he will be good support we have been friends for years- I walk up the path-way and knock on the door, James O'Brien answers the door, someone I don't particularly like but I'm at a party it's all fun and games. I push past him and go through to the party.

I see puck and feel relief straight away I walk over and ask him, "Noah? How do I look?" he looks me over carefully and says, "You look beautiful, Rachel," I blushed a little and turned to approach Finn but then I feel a shiver up my spine and look around to see if there is a window open, oh no Quinn just walked in, marched right up to Finn and kissed him passionately. My heart broke.

I went straight up to Noah, took his drink and sculled the near full bottle of XXXX Gold. "Woah take it easy there Rach that's strong shit. So, uh how did it go with Finn ay?" He asks trying to sound like the subject doesn't really spike his interest but there was something in his eyes I don't know maybe jealousy… but that didn't make sense "I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

I may have danced a bit and kissed a couple of guys, well I think they were guys god lets hope so. I was about to grab another drink from the dark end of the table when rough hands grabbed my shoulders.

I was a little drunk and didn't see who was taking me upstairs but they were pulling me quite roughly. We entered a dark room and I turned to find hard, angry lips come crashing down on mine.

My naked body was being caressed by his hands, down my face, over my breast and stomach, my hip 'till his hands settled between my legs and two fingers were pumped furiously in and out. I started thrashing and hitting him but he grunted angrily and punched me in the face, I tried to push him off of me but he just slapped me across the face and when I whimpered he got even angrier and shoved his pants down as fast as he could without falling off the bed and shoved his member into me so hard I scream, it wasn't really a scream it was more a blood curdling shriek of pain.

I could feel a thick wet liquid drip from me only to settle when in contact with the bed sheets. I started to cry and sob and scream at the same time pleading with him, "please, please stop it hurts," I whined.

He began to thrust his hips into mine (a reaction to the sound of my voice) with more and more anger building up as I kept trying to get him off me and then he punched me in the gut and I knew it was just common sense to shut the fuck up, about 20 long minutes have gone by since he took me up here and I couldn't take it any longer so I turned to begging. "Listen I won't tell anyone if you just stop now and walk away?" I practically felt the slap before I realized he was going to slap me, I cried out in pain, again. I was going to give up and let the inevitability have me before the door slammed open and the person I saw was just the person I needed to save me right now.

"What the fucking hell," Noah yelled, before pulling him off me and punching his face repeatedly. I took this as an opportunity to run but instead I went to the corner and wrapped my arms around my very swollen body. I felt a sharp pain in my side but couldn't care less. I let the gut wrenching sobs take over me. "Noah" I said in a scared broken voice and he realized he had knocked him out cold.

PPOV

"Hay has anyone seen Rachel?" I asked anyone who was in hearing range, "Yeah she went upstairs with James O'Brien about 15 minutes ago." Oh fuck I thought as I tried to get through everyone to the stairs, I knew that O'Brien would do practically anything to get laid. I finally get to the stairs and go up 2 at a time. I ain't going to search every room so I listen. I was to about the third room before I heard what sounded like a slap and then a cry in pain. I slammed open the door and saw a naked, scared Rachel beneath a fully clothed James.

"What the fucking hell," I yelled, before pulling him off my best friend and secret crush (shh) and punching his face repeatedly. I was seeing red, not really there but my arm kept going in the same rhythm; pull back, punch, pull back, punch, nothing could pull me out of this, except, "Noah" I heard someone say in a broken voice, what am I talking about I would know that voice anywhere, I realized I had knocked him out cold.

I saw her face, it was scared shitless she needed comfort so I stopped pounding in James' face and went to her where she was cowering like a scared 3 year old in the corner and pulled a sheet over naked body - trying to avoid the sheet with the pool of blood that had a trail that led to between her legs - and held her until she started sobbing into my shirt. When she had quieted down and gone to sleep I got my phone out and called Finn and told him to get his ass up here.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked looking at me but saw who was in my arms and then saw that fucker lying unconscious on the floor with his pants half down he seemed to get his answer, "_He _rapped her" I said, letting as much acid as I could without waking Rachel up, into my voice-pointing at the fucker- not wanting to say his name.

Finn, Matt and Mike took James down stairs to the cop car they all ended up getting a good hit in on the way though.

The police were called and I got Rachel to give a statement and then I gave mine and I took her home. I was about to leave when I heard a feeble voice call out behind me, "Noah p-please d-don't go s-stay with me tonight, _please?_" I saw she was really shaken up and about to cry again so I walked up back up to her and put my arms around her and said, "Ok Rach, ok"

RPOV

I felt safe in Noah's embrace he tucked me in to bed and quickly followed and put his arm around my waist. I fell asleep quickly. Considering the day's events this was the best night sleep I've had in years.

2 months into the future

"No, fuck no" I whispered to myself. Those 2 pink lines on the pee stick were so ungodly it was sickening. I was sitting on the tiled floor of my bathroom half naked holding a positive pregnancy test.


	2. This Can't Happen

_Ok this chapter is pretty short and not as good as the last I did this in a hurry, hope you like if not please give me some feedback on what you think I could/should put in it I'm open for suggestions at the moment_

_Antonia_

_I was sitting on the tiled floor of my bathroom half naked holding a positive pregnancy test._

I knock on the door and wait. I hear a faint, 'hang on'.

The door swings open and thankfully it's Noah that answers the door, he's straight into mode. He pulls me into the door and gives me a hug. "Noah…can't…breathe" he reluctantly lets go and mutters a small 'sorry'.

Were both sitting on his bed his moms at work and his sisters at a sleepover. We haven't said anything to each other yet, well that is until he asks, "listen Rach it's really weird when you don't talk at 100 miles and hour, so, what's wrong? I mean are you ok?"

And that's when I brake down.

After about half an hour of crying, sobbing and just hyperventilating I realize I need to tell him; "I…I'm…oh Noah I'm, pregnant." And back to crying we go. He pats my back trying to calm me, he seems shocked, can't say I blame him. "So, Rach, What are you going to, do?" he whispers. "There's only one thing to do" I say a matter-of-factly. "Wait what do me- oh Rach you can't, you can't kill it, it's…you…I, you just can't" he finds it hard to find the right words, "I have to, I'm too young to have a baby and I wouldn't be able to just give my baby to some strangers, and I've already made an appointment." I say before I run to the front door and leave.

PPOV

I sit on my bed stunned from where our conversation went. "I can't just sit here" I say to myself, so I get up and head to the Berry, I walk up the steps head held high and press the door bell. David; Rachel's daddy answers, damn. "Um hi is uh Rachel here?" I say trying not to sound to worried. The next words that come out of his mouth may be the five words that could give me a heart attack, "she went the clinic." I run as fast as I can to my car and gun it down the street to the family planning clinic.

I just catch Rachel walking out to her car, I jump out and sprint to where Rachel is standing and almost tackle her. "Noah what the hell are you doing here" she whispers only to me, "the baby?" I ask with no hope at all, "there is no baby anymore" she says in a broken voice. I look at her face for the first time, lifting my eyes from her stomach; I see her face is tear streaked, "why?" I ask "when I said I'm too young for a baby I lied, I did this because I was carrying my rapists baby, and every time I would look at it all I would see is what he did to me play over and over in my mind, Noah I don't want my baby thinking I don't want it, Noah I just, I couldn't have done it."


	3. Wanted It ?

I know I haven't updated in a while but I just didn't have the drive for this story but I found it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short sorry.

RPOV

"_Come on Rupaul open your legs for me." I shake my head hard and fast, but he's too strong for me to resist. As he lowers himself inside me he whispers in my ear; "Who's you daddy?"_

"NO!" I don't how I'm going to stop these dreams. They started after my dad's insisted I come back home. They said I have to learn to deal without Noah sometimes.

I've started eating again, talking to people (people other than Noah), talking to my dad's and laughing. Actually laughing. But two weeks ago I got a call from Officer Jordan Bret. They are having a hearing for my case. He said that _he _will be there. But he said Noah will be there to so I agree to go.

I put on long pants and a long sleeve shirt, I didn't want _him _to see too much of me. I hear a slight tap on my door and quickly drink the rest of my orange juice, and open the door to see those familiar blue eyes of the man that I love. "Hey baby" he greets me with affection clear in his voice. I blush a crimson red and answer with a quiet, "hi", he smirks at that.

It's a quiet ride to the court hearing.

He's only about a metre away from me. I keep my eyes down but I can feel his gaze on my face. I have Finn, Matt, Mike and Noah with me so that makes me feel better but not by very much.

I don't listen when _he _gets called up to the stand; I'm trying to focus on stopping my shaking. But I hear three words escape his mouth "she wanted it". I stand up fast and see Noah and the boys standing up beside me. All four of them are protesting. My voice leaves my mouth before I resister what I'm saying. "I most certainly did not! Do you think the bruises and cuts I had to put up with for weeks are proof I _wanted _it? What would have made you not do what you did? Huh? Maybe if I didn't go to the party, or if I didn't wear such a short dress or maybe if I didn't drink that first drink!" I heard someone say "sit down miss" but I couldn't I don't know why. But I couldn't.

"You took something from me that was mine to give! You took it without hesitation. I tried to stop you but, but you resulted to violence. Do you think for a second that I would have aborted _your _baby if I WANTED IT!" by that point I was shaking violently, and sobs racked over me. I collapsed only to have strong arms catch me and cradle me.

NPOV

"You took something from me that was mine to give! You took it without hesitation. I tried to stop you but, but you resulted to violence. Do you think for a second that I would have aborted _your _baby if I WANTED IT!" Rachel was shaking and sobbing. I saw her sway slightly and rushed over just in time to catch her.

The whole court room was silent. The judge had a baffled look on his face but managed to say, "Ahh let the jury deliberate and have the court be present again this time tomorrow.

I stayed with her that night because her dad's were at a business meeting. As she went to sleep I whispered to her "it wasn't you baby" and I know that sounds so unbadass but I couldn't care less.


	4. Will She?

_Hey guys again sorry for taking so long, I think there will be maybe one or two more chapters left in this story, and if there's anything you want to happen just tell me in a message or review_

_-Gleelover_

RPOV

It must have been me, no matter what Noah says, it must've been me. I want so badly to go back to the way things were before, simple. Now whenever I close my eyes I can see _him_ and what he did to me. I just want this feeling of remorse? Or maybe it's just me being scared and helpless, to go away. I want everything to go away. But how can I make it go away? I've stopped eating, so hopefully I'll get thinner, like Quinn or Santana. What _he _did to me has taken its toll. I'm dreading going back into that court, I don't want to be anywhere near him.

"Hey Rach! You here?" oh good, it's Noah.

"Yes, Noah, I'm upstairs" I'm sitting in my bathroom, on the floor, without clothes on. Hmm maybe this won't work out well if he comes up here.

"Rachel?" he's standing right in front of the bathroom door, looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Rach-"I cut him off, "I can't go through with it again Noah, the way he was looking at me (I shudder) was like he wanted a replay of that night" tears were flowing freely now.

"Rachel, I" he stops mid-sentence and holds me in a tight embrace.

"Noah. I'm. Ruining. Your. Shirt!" every word stopped with a sob.

"I don't care about my shirt, but considering we have half an hour before we have to get down to the court room, and your crying on me ... naked". He was right, I knew he was right but, I still couldn't just get up.

He pulls away and takes my face in his hands, to look me in the eyes, deep in the eyes. "Rachel Barbra Berry, we are going down to the court room, and I am going to be there beside you the whole time, and he will not get anywhere near you. I will make sure of it".

"Okay Noah, but can you leave so I can get dressed, I'm sort of naked".

I find comfort in Noahs hand around mine; it feels like a shelter, my safety.

The jury was coming out of the little room they deliberate in, my hands gets sweaty. Noah can feel this, and squeezes my hand tighter; I look over to see him smiling that half smile of his. I instantly feel better.

"We find the defendant...guilty". I'm shocked and I can see, Noah, Matt and Mike smiling over at me.

"NO!" I can see him coming like it's in slow-mo, but I'm still not fast enough.

The first hit, is like a rock slammed against my face, he's on-top of me now, hitting me furiously, everything gets blurry and fuzzy. I see a blurry dot looking thing crash into the one that's on top of me and then I see two more. The last thing I see is Noah, my Noah.

Beep, beep, beep. That's all I hear over and over again.

My eyes slowly creak open.

"Rach? Oh my God Rachel you're awake". Noah.

"Noah? Ow, what happened to me? We were in the court room and then, pain?"

"Oh Rach, It was bad, it so fucking bad, I should've been there". His voice sounds croaky, like he's been crying.

"Noah, what happened?" his eyes are rimmed red; he looks awful, like he hasn't been sleeping.

"He came at you when the jury said he was guilty, he tackled you and hit you, again and again". He looked so angry.

"I tackled him and Mike and Matt held him off, while I helped you but, you were in a bad condition. I should've been there, I'm so sorry Rach, and I broke my promise". I felt so bad for him, I just wanted to get up and hold him. So I did.

I could hear the machine beeping, but I didn't care, I need to go to Noah.

"It's okay Noah, he's gone now, and I'm f-", "RACH! You have to get back in bed" he was worried but made no attempt to push me away.

NPOV

Okay Puckerman, breathe; I've done the same thing with, like, every other girl in school. Just breathe.

Okay so she's standing by her locker perfect.

"Hey Noah" oh she has a gorgeous smile, Puckerman! Right, right

"Umm, so I was wondering, if, ahh, you might wannna, go, umm, out with me?" oh god, say yes, say, yes, please, say yes"

"Oh Noah"

_Okay I'm not really very happy with this chapter, wasn't as good as anything, I hope it will be okay though, Rachel's decision will be in the next chapter_

_-Gleelover_


	5. Moments

_Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a REALY long time, but that's because I couldn't think of any way to finish the story, but I thought you guys deserved to read the ending, I hope you enjoy, I really do. _

RPOV

"YES! Oh Noah, yes, how could I not?" Oh, how he looked so nervous, I bet he didn't know that I had fantasised about his very moment.

"Oh, I get it, I wasn't expecting you to say—wait what?" Noah stumbled over the news like a mad man, how cute he is.

"I said yes, Noah." I said with a beaming smile on my face, one that mirrored Noah's after my words set in. He lunged at me, encircled me in his arms and kissed me over and over. This is how it was meant to be all along.

Little did we realise we had an audience; Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, and Quin were watching the scene play out before them with satisfied grins on their faces.

KPOV

"I knew they'd get together, ahhh, I'm the perfect match maker." I said.

"Oh hell to the no! you ain't takin' credit for this one baby, let's leave to them sugar." Mercedes said with a sceptical expression.

"But 'Cedes! Remember I said to Puck that Rachel looked really pretty the other day? That's when he finally realised his undying love for him! it's like Maria and Tony all over again!" this was defiantly all my doing.

Mercedes, and everyone else looked a bit amused, "Oh Kurt, poor little Kurt" said Finn.

We all started walking to our next classes, "What?" I screamed, their only responses were chuckles and giggles.

RPOV (20 years in the future)

Its moments like these I like to cherish and replay to myself, seeing my beautiful children unable to contain themselves with fits of laughter while my husband dresses up as a purple dinosaur singing to them. It's moments like these I like to think I'll remember even when I'm grey and old.

There are many moments like these I think about on many occasions; my children's births, my wedding day, my honeymoon, late night quickies when the kids are asleep, waking up every morning looking into the deep loving chocolate brown eyes, of Noah Elijah Puckerman.

_(flashback)_

"_Noah, I think I'm pregnant."_

"_YES!" he shouted with excitement, "now I can call you a milf!" he smiled satisfyingly to himself._

_I threw my pillow at him. He looked at me for a while before he came and embraced me in a comforting hug, before he whispered in my ear, "we are gonna have one good lookin kid, have you seen my guns?"_

_I giggled lightly to myself at his word choice, "your arms are lovely Noah"_

_(flashback 2)_

"_I do." _

_He was mine, and no one else's, as of this moment, we were each other's and no one could change that._

_(flashback 3)_

"_Come on baby, push, you can do it." I know he's trying to comfort me and all but I wish he'd SHUT UP._

"_HOW ABOUT YOU TRY SHUVING A WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR VAGINA!" I screamed as loud as I could at him._

_Another contraction came, it hurt like a bitch. I get my new found language from my husband._

"_AHHH, I'm never having sex with you again!"_

_Soft crying filled the room, it was over, and he or she was here, finally._

_Noah took our baby into his arms, and smiled widely at him or her, then he softly said to me, "Elijah Puckerman, baby, we got a badass boy!"_

_A boy, my boy, our boy._

_(flashback 4)_

"_Baby you were amazing up there, how did it feel?" _

"_Noah, how do you think it felt! Absolutely amazing! You know I've always wanted to play Maria, oh this is one of the best days of my life!."_

_Noah hugs me in a tight embrace. "What are your others? You know your best days?"_

"_Well, marrying you, having our beautiful children come into this world, and that fight about your work."_

"_Why in the world would that be in your favourites list?"_

"_Because. We had some pretty amazing make-up sex after."_

_He smirked at me then whispered in my ear, "What have I turned you into?"_

_(end of flasbacks)_

All of these moments make up my life, I don't remember particular days, but it's not supposed to be the days you remember, it's the moments.

And boy do I remember the moments.

And I'll never forget them.

"Hey baby, have you finished your book?"

"Yeah, and I think I've found the perfect name for it." I smile to myself proudly.

Noah slowly walks over and reads the last two sentences to himself 'and boy do I remember the moments, and I'll never forget them'. "So what's the title then?"

I smiled widely up at him, kissed him fully on the lips and look back at the screen.

"Moments."


End file.
